


Roads Untraveled

by Pariscores



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Kakasaku Same Age AU, Naruto-sensei, Not In Chronological Order, Papa-kashi, Sakumo appearences, Third Wheel/Member Sasuke, crap writing, feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sakura grows and learns more about what it takes to become a ninja, she tells herself that nothing can stand in her way! Well... except maybe a Jinchuriki sensei who wears bright ORANGE and is obsessed with ramen of all things... And a revenge-crazy boy who doesn't even know she exists... oh, and a mask-wearing-silver-haired boy who she knows absolutely nothing about, except that he can be an asshole... BUT, she. Can. Handle. This! She is a kunoichi dammit!</p><p>Kakasaku same age AU. Kakashi and Sakura are on the same team with Naruto-sensei having to deal with their shenanigans. Featuring Duck-butt hair, Sasuke as the third wheel/member. *Drabble series*. Maybe different AU's to be included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Things Give You Away

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Hatake Kakashi. I don’t feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, dreams for the future… never really thought about that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies.”

**_Genin Team-Age 12_ **

 

“As of today, you are all Genin, shinobi of this village. A village that you have sworn to protect until the very end,” Iruka’s voice boomed throughout the class, full of pride and barely contained excitement. “Although, you are only first level ninjas. You will all face many challenges on your journey towards success, but I believe in you. Now, all Genin will be grouped into a three-man squad, which will be lead by a Jounin sensei.”

Iruka smirked with mirth, seeing the shocked expressions of his precious students. Well, ex-students. They really do grow up so fast. Clearing his throat Iruka called his newly appointed Genin back to attention. “Now, It’s time to meet your teammates. Team 1…”

* * *

 

“Next, Team 7. We have Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura,” Iruka merely raised a brow at the pink haired kunoichi’s triumphant squeak and her not so secretive shout of _‘take that Ino-pig!’_ Sighing, he scratched the scar across the bridge of his nose and continued, “Continuing on, the third member is Hatake Kakashi.”

“Uh, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka looked up from his paper and caught sight of Sakura’s raised hand. “Yes, Sakura-chan?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but is there a mistake involving our team?” After a moment of silence, Iruka cocked his head, “what do you mean?”

“Well, It’s just that there is no Hatake Kakashi in our class, so I thought that maybe he was put into the wrong group.” Sakura was blushing almost the same shade as her hair. Laughing slightly, Iruka proceeded to explain, “no Sakura-chan, there is no mistake. Kakashi is actually a student that passed last year, but he had to wait until this year's class graduated before he could be put on a team, understand?” Satisfied with the nod he received from the kunoichi, Iruka continued announcing the remaining squads.

* * *

 

“I’m here for Team 10,” a gruff voice called from the classroom door. Sakura studied the man from where she was, taking in his features. He had short black hair, a scruffy beard and light brown eyes. He was also tall, easily towering over everyone in the room. And was that a cigarette dangling from his mouth? Doesn’t he know how bad those things are?

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as Shikamaru pushed himself up and walked towards the man, followed by Chouji and last and very much least, Ino. The pig stopped right beside Sakura and gave a small smirk. “Well, looks like my sensei’s here first. Later, Forehead.” And then she was rushing towards the door where her team was waiting for her.

“Stupid pig,” Sakura muttered darkly. Glancing up, she noticed that only one team remained.

That didn’t last long though. The door opened one more, this time a woman with long, dark hair and piercing red eyes stepped through. “Team 8?” Kiba gave a small howl as he hopped off the desk and rushed towards the entrance while Hinata and Shino stalked after him.

“My name is Kurenai, and I’ll be your sensei. So let’s head out to training ground three and introduce ourselves.” Kurenai turned around and stepped out of the class. Sakura watched them leave, and as they were nearly out of sight, Kurenai paused and looked the other direction before frowning. The pink haired kunoichi heard her bite out “Hatake,” before leaving with her team.

Sakura fidgeted nervously but kept her eyes trained on the door. After a moment, she heard a sigh and stared as a boy stepped inside. Sakura’s eyebrows creased when she saw his face, or, at least what was visible. The lower portion was covered by a navy blue mask, leaving only his charcoal eyes open to the world.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who had been quiet throughout the day, from the corner of her eye. He was also watching the new kid, a slight frown on his face. Sakura jumped when she heard the masked boy speak. “Is this Team 7?” He drawled. Sakura swallowed before answering with a quiet “yes.”

She was able to catch his grunt in response before he leaned against one of the desks with his arms crossed against his chest.

The kunoichi was thankful that the silence didn’t last long as a blond haired man poked his head into the room. “Uh, Team 7, right?” Sakura nodded and stood from her seat along with Sasuke. “Cool! Meet me on the roof in three minutes!” And with that, he was gone. Soon after came a poof and the boy was gone. Sighing, Sakura headed out the door and made her way towards the roof as fast as she could.

* * *

 

“Now that everyone’s here, why don’t we start off by introducing ourselves-dattebayo!” Their sensei was leaning on a rail, giving them a small thumbs up and a cheeky smile. “Just give me your name, things you like, dislike, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that.”

“Why don’t you start off so you can give us an example?” Sakura asked.

“Great Idea! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends and I like ramen! I dislike the three minutes you have to wait after pouring water into the cup ramen, my hobbies are training and eating different kinds of ramen! As for my dreams for the future, I want to become the best Hokage this village has seen, -dattebayo!”

_‘Wow, he sure does love ramen.’_

Naruto coughed into his hand, raising the other to the back of his neck. “So let’s start off with you,” he pointed towards Sakura.

“My name is Haruno Sakura. I like, uh, I mean the person I like, m-my hobbies include, uh, my dreams are-” whatever she was going to say next was cut off by a squeal as she looked towards Sasuke, who seemed unaware of the attention the girl was giving him.

Naruto sweatdropped and asked, “um, what about your dislikes-ttebayo?”

Sakura seemed to think about the question for a moment before shouting out “idiots!”

“Okay, next,” the blond haired man said while motioning towards Sasuke.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and don’t particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, it is something that I will make happen. I want to get stronger so I will be able to kill a certain someone.” Naruto thought about Sasuke’s answer before asking, “so no hobbies?”

After receiving a glare from the Uchiha, Naruto backed off and glanced at the remaining member. “Okay, last one.”

“I’m Hatake Kakashi. I don’t feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, dreams for the future… never really thought about that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies.” Everyone was silent after that.

Until Sakura blew her fuse. “What kind of introduction was that!?” Kakashi faced her and said, “Oh, like yours was any better.”

“At least I tried, unlike you!” Sakura said through gritted teeth.

“Well at least _I_ was actually able to form complete sentences!” Kakashi shot back.

“Oh yeah, well what kind of ninja has natural grey hair anyways?!”

“It's _silver!_ And like pink is any better for a ninja!”

“I can’t believe that I’m stuck with you of all people!”

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” Naruto cut in. “But Kakashi, I do want you to try again.”

Knowing that he couldn’t argue anymore, Kakashi sighed and started over. “I’m Hatake Kakashi. I like to train and I liked when I would go outside the village with my father. I dislike anyone who would abandon their comrades to complete a mission or anyone who would shame a person for stopping a mission to save their teammates.

My hobbies include reading and trying to complete a new jutsu. And my dream for the future is to become a formidable shinobi, one that people will not hate for something that wasn’t my fault.” Sakura noticed the way his grip on his forearms tightened when he spoke about his dream.

She wanted to ask him about it, but before she could, Naruto began to speak again. “Well, now that introductions are over, it’s time to call it a day. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. You’re dismissed-dattebayo!” And then he left in a swirl of leaves. She glanced over and caught Kakashi just before he raised his two fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Typical.

* * *

 

Sakura hummed as she walked around Konoha, enjoying the warmth the sun gave. She had a basket of flowers that her mother asked her to pick up. She passed by the cemetery, glancing at the slabs of marble on the ground.

And then she caught sight of a familiar mop of silver hair, facing the wooden fence that surrounded the area. Sakura stopped and stared at Kakashi, trying to make sense of what he was doing. She saw him bend down and brush the ground with his hand. He slowly got back up and walked away.

Sakura waited until he left the area before she approached the spot that was occupied by the masked boy not too long ago. The closer she got, the more she saw. She lowered herself onto her knees when she was in front of the small rock. Her eyes widened when she read the name carved onto the smooth, grey stone.

_Hatake Sakumo_

She immediately thought back to the things Kakashi said back on the rooftop.

_I liked when I would go outside the village with my father._ Before his father died.

_I dislike anyone who would shame a person for stopping a mission to save their teammates._ His father most likely did that. That’s why his grave is separated from the rest.

_My dream for the future is to become a formidable shinobi, one that people will not hate for something that wasn’t my fault._ The village blamed a _child_ for something that he had no control over.

Sakura slowly raised herself up. She now knows that there is more to Kakashi then he lead on. She just hoped that he would be willing to share that with her. Smiling softly, Sakura grabbed one of the flowers from the basket and laid it down in front of the grave. The pink haired girl continued her walk back home, unaware of the silver haired boy who had been watching her from afar. Unaware of the same boy who picked up the flower, and smiled for the first time since that fateful night.


	2. Follow You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do-do you think… Maybe if I was less weak, less annoying, he would've stayed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these aren’t going to be in order, but they are all connected. Otherwise, I’ll give you a heads up if it isn’t. Enjoy!

_**Chunin & Anbu-Age 16** _

 

"I'm telling you Kakashi, you shouldn't be reading Jiraiya-sama's novels! They're just pure porn!"

"Mah, Sakura-chan, it's not pure porn. It's romance that just happens to get a little explicit."

" _Porn!_ "

"Romance." Sakura groaned, knowing that her silver haired teammate was too stubborn to admit that his reading choices are terrible. Instead, she took the time to take in her surroundings, the lanterns illuminating the road before them. The savory scent of meat grilling from one of the booths wafted through the air, clashing with the sweetness of a nearby dessert stand.

There were also quite a few drunk citizens, and it was only 10:30. Rolling her eyes, Sakura smiled softly, the thought reminding her of Tsunade's drinking habits.

Glancing back towards Kakashi, she pouted when she caught sight of an orange cover in his hands. She seriously didn't understand how he could read that filth. "Oh come on Kakashi! Can't you at least look like you enjoy my company?"

Kakashi chuckled, closing his book and shoving it back into his weapons pouch. "Well, why didn't you say something before? I would gladly give you my full attention, my dear Sakura-chan." Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," she said before letting out a small laugh when Kakashi cradled his side and let out a dramatic moan of pain.

"You wound me, Sakura-chan," he gasped out. "I can feel it already. Broken ribs, internal bleeding… kidney failure… external bleeding!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," came his response. "This is it! I can see the light getting closer! Tell Naruto-sensei goodbye for me!" And then he plopped down. Sakura was glad that the street was abandoned. She really didn't want to be seen with him at the moment.

"Alright you big oaf, now I know you're lying. If you were actually dying, you wouldn't see a light. It'd be more like the fiery gates of Hell." No response. "Kakashi?" Still nothing. Huffing, Sakura kicked her silver haired teammate before continuing down the path, heading towards the main part of the village.

* * *

"I'll take a cup of green tea please." Sakura rummaged through her pockets until she found the right amount of change and gave it to the sweet old lady who ran the little tea shop.

"You know, it's quite rude to leave your teammate dying in the middle of nowhere." Sakura jumped at the voice and quickly spun around. Kakashi stood there, eye crinkled in a familiar smile and his hands shoved in his pockets.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "first of all, we are not in the middle of nowhere, we're in Konoha. Second, you weren't _dying_ , you overdramatic idiot." She watched as Kakashi raised a hand to lay it on his chest, directly over his heart.

"Your words hurt me Sakura-chan, they really do," he sighed.

"Aw, poor you. Would some tea make you feel better?"

"...Yes." She could practically hear his pout, but the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't really upset. Sakura asked the woman for another cup and set down more change before turning back towards Kakashi, crossing her arms over her chest. "Am I forgiven, Oh Great One?"

"Mah, I guess," Kakashi chuckled. Sakura shot him a grin and turned around to grab their cups, thanking the owner.

"Here you are. A cup of special tea for such a special person."

"You flatter me, Sakura-chan."

"Don't let it go to your head. Come on," Sakura grabbed his hand and lead him through the streets. He didn't mind though.

Because all he could think about was the feeling of her hand in his.

* * *

The pair found themselves back at the bridge Team 7 used to meet at. Sakura slowed her pace and let go of Kakashi's hand. Instead, she leaned against the rail, arms resting against the wood while her hands gripped the empty cup. Kakashi made his way next to her, slouching in an identical posture as the girl next to him.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kakashi asked, looking away from the clear blue water beneath them to face her.

"Just thinking," she sighed, never taking her eyes off of the water.

"Always dangerous coming from you," he chuckled, the sound making Sakura smile and stretch an arm towards Kakashi to pinch him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kakashi whined while rubbing his arm.

"Good, you deserved it," she shot back.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura felt Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "This place brings back so many memories," Kakashi mused.

"Yeah, like that time when Naruto-sensei was trying to teach us how to walk on water."

"And then used Sasuke as a volunteer. He actually got the hang of it until sensei slipped and dragged Sasuke with him." They both laughed at the memory of Naruto laughing it off while Sasuke glared at him, both sopping wet.

The laughter faded and was once again replaced by silence, only the faint sound of crickets chirping in the distance. Sakura shifted from one foot to the other and eyed her silver haired companion from the corner of her eye before they drooped back towards the water.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

She yawned before asking, "do-do you think… Maybe if I was less weak, less annoying, he would've stayed?" She felt the hand on her shoulder stiffen before it relaxed once again.

Kakashi sighed. "I can't answer that Sakura, I really can't," he paused when he felt Sakura lean against him before continuing. "But I do know one thing. You were never weak. You're one of the strongest people I know, and if Sasuke couldn't see that, he really is an idiot. You are so much more than what he gave you credit for."

Glancing down, Kakashi noticed that Sakura fell asleep. He smiled softly when he heard the pink haired girl's soft snores. Grabbing her cup so it wouldn't slip into the river, Kakashi carefully picked her up bridal style. After securing her in his arms, he set off towards the direction of Sakura's apartment.

* * *

Finally reaching Sakura's flat, Kakashi quickly opened the door, making sure he didn't drop her, and headed towards her bedroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

He stopped in front of her doorway, taking the time to quietly laugh at the pink flower print comforter, the little stuffed dog he gave her on her birthday sat on one of the pillows. He strode towards her bed, then awkwardly pushed the sheets back with his foot, trying his best to stay balanced in the process.

After successfully removing all layers, Kakashi gently set Sakura on the bed and continued to discard her weapons pouch and boots. He set the items aside before pulling the bedsheets over her.

Smiling softly, he bent over and lightly kissed Sakura's forehead before pulling back. Kakashi murmured a few words before quietly exiting the apartment.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining through her window. Yawning, she slowly sat up and stretched, satisfied when she heard the familiar pop of her back. When she pulled the covers off of her, realization struck that she was sitting on a bed. _Her bed._

Her eyes softened as the memories from the night before came back to her. She tenderly touched her forehead, a warm, tingling sensation coming from a small part of her temple. A familiar voice rang through her head, the words making her grin.

' _Don't worry, I'd never leave you. I will follow you wherever you go.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really glad that people are enjoying this. And like always, these chapters are named after songs. Can anyone guess this one? Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! I love hearing from you. But not the guest reviewers who tell me to kill myself. It’s pretty sad when you attack a 14 year old like that. You are not and never will be welcome.


	3. A Little Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you care so much?!”
> 
> “It’s because I promised someone important to me that I will bring you back home, and I will not go back on my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m not really happy about how this chapter turned out but oh well. I’ll just have to live with myself now. Enjoy!

**_Genin and Chunin-Age 13_ **

 

 _“K-Kakashi,” tears fell from Sakura’s eyes as she spoke. Choking back a sob, she continued, “please bring Sasuke-kun back. Don’t let him leave us.”_  

 _“I’ll bring him back, Sakura-chan. I-I promise.” Kakashi squeezed Sakura’s hand before letting go and calling back towards the retrieval team to head out._  

_Sakura watched them leave through blurry eyes._

* * *

He should have known better.

Sasuke was just too far gone, of course he would go after Orochimaru. He thinks that snake is the only option.  

But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t _try_ and get Sasuke back. He is (was) his student after all.  

With that in mind, Naruto picks up the pace, forcing more chakra into his feet.

_‘Please tell me I’ll make it in time!’_

He really should have known better.

* * *

 

“Sasuke!”

Said boy stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly. “What do you want Kakashi?”

“I’m here to bring you back to Konoha. By order of the Hokage-”

“You’re wasting your time,” Sasuke snapped. “I’m not going back to the village. So go ahead and turn around.” 

“I’m not leaving. I haven’t failed a mission yet, and I’m sure as Hell not starting now,” Kakashi growled.

“And you think you can stop me? Go ahead and try.” Sasuke turned completely around, meeting Kakashi’s eyes, daring him to fight.

Kakashi slowly unsheathed his tanto, “I’m going to stop you. Either I complete this mission, or I die trying.” And with that, the two shot forward.

The battle had just begun.

* * *

_‘Where are they?’_

Naruto had covered about one third of the Fire Country without a glimpse of his two students. He had, though, found the rest of the recovery team and sent them back to Konoha with Gamabunta. What was Tsunade thinking, sending Genin _(children)_ on this mission?

_‘I have to find them!’_

Naruto stopped cold, the faint sound of an explosion ringing through his ears.

_‘There!’_

The blond haired man continued towards his new destination at a faster speed than before.

_‘Please tell me I’m not too late!’_

* * *

 

“Why won’t you just give it up already!” 

“I told you already. I was ordered by the Hokage to bring you back to the village.”

“But why would you serve a village that has done nothing but despise you.” Sasuke smirked when he saw Kakashi stiffen, knowing he had found a weakness.

“It is my duty as a shinobi of Konoha,” Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

“Just face it, Kakashi. You’ll fail this mission and end up just like the White Fang. Hated by the very village that he swore to protect until the end. Too bad ‘the end’ came sooner than expected.”

When Kakashi didn’t respond, Sasuke let out  laugh. “What’s wrong, Hatake? Did I hit a sore spot?” 

Kakashi clenched his fists. “You know what Sasuke? We are not as different as you think. We each have something to prove. And we’ll do anything to achieve our goal. I am not my father, and I can- _will_ change how the village views me.”

“Hn.”

“And I _will_ bring you back, even if it kills me.”

“Why do you care so much?!”

“It’s because I promised someone important to me that I will bring you back home, and I will not go back on my word.”

* * *

_‘I’m almost there!’_

Naruto clenched his jaw and pushed faster.

_‘I need to make it in time!’_

_'Please.’_

* * *

 

Kakashi panted as he backed away from the Uchiha. He knew that this had dragged on long enough. His gaze flickered towards Sasuke, satisfied when he noticed the raven haired boy taking deep breaths. 

Sasuke’s eyes met Kakashi’s, both aware of what was about to happen.

“This battle,” they chorused, “is over!” The two flew into a series of hand seals before charging at each other.

“Chidori!”

“Kaen Jigoku!” ¹

Both attacks clashed together, creating a blinding white light around them.

* * *

_‘Come on, I’m almost there!’_

Naruto was speeding through the trees. The lack of sound in the area sent a sick sense of dread throughout his body, but he ignored it.

Everything would turn out alright. It always had before, so it wouldn’t change this time, right?

...Right?

* * *

 Rain poured down as Sasuke stared at the limp form of his teammate.

Former teammate.

He had won, he should be glad. So why did he feel so empty?

He felt the the fabric of his headband slide down his head, plummeting towards the stone ground, the clanking sound of metal reaching his ears. The Uchiha chanced a glance towards the item, focusing on the slash in the middle of the leaf symbol.

The symbol that represented the village he promised to fight for.

The symbol that represented his home.

Sasuke shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He slowly turned, and made his way towards his original destination. His gaze trailed back towards the still figure of Kakashi, laying on the ground, blood dripping from his shoulder and a small part of his head creating a puddle.

He would live though. Sasuke could sense Naruto rushing towards them, only about eight minutes away.

And with that, the Uchiha kept walking, not looking back once.

* * *

 

 _‘No, I’m too late.’_  

Naruto stared at the prone form of his student, a small puddle of blood underneath him. The scarlet liquid coating parts of his hair, turning the silver into a dark red. He clenched his fists at his sides and his face twisted in anger. How could Sasuke leave his teammate, his _friend,_ like this? Naruto had drilled the importance of teamwork into their thick skulls. Apparently it hadn’t been enough.

He slowly bent down and hoisted the young Hatake into his arms. Naruto looked down into Kakashi’s masked face, an overwhelming sense of sadness and guilt flooding his system.

“I’m so sorry Kakashi. If only I was just a little faster.” A tear slowly made its way down his cheek, soon washed away by the heavy downpour.

* * *

 When Naruto got back to the village, he saw Sakura standing in front of the gates, playing with a pebble with her foot. She came to a halt and looked up. Her emerald eyes widened as she shot towards them, her gaze never leaving Kakashi.

“S-sensei?” Her voice was trembling, and he could tell that she was trying her best to not let tears fall.

“We need to get him to the hospital quickly.” Sakura gave a brief nod and followed Naruto as he sprinted towards the hospital.

He chose not to acknowledge the fact that Sakura did not ask about Sasuke once.

* * *

 Kakashi woke to the strong smell of antiseptic, the stench slightly burning his nose. He slowly raised himself onto his elbows and let out a low grunt at the stinging sensation on his left shoulder.

“Slow down there. You don’t want to undo all of the hard work the nurses did, do you?” Kakashi slowly turned towards the voice and saw Sakura leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. She pushed herself off and made her way towards Kakashi’s bedside. “Your injuries aren’t fatal, although you do have a slight concussion and a small laceration on your shoulder. It should be as good as new in a couple of days. That is, if you actually listen to the nurses and _stay in bed._ ”

“Sakura.”

“I suppose that is a lot to ask of you, with your record and all.”

“Sakura.”

“Although, I really do hope you listen to me just this once-”

“ _Sakura!_ ” The pink haired girl jumped, and brought her eyes to meet Kakashi’s gaze. The silence between them lasted a few minutes before Kakashi let out a breath.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes. He could hear Sakura’s breath catch in her throat. “Sorry? For what?”

“I broke my promise. I-I couldn’t get him to come back, and I… I’m sorry.” He was met with silence. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Sakura.

He was shocked when he saw tears running down her face. “You idiot,” she whispered. “I don’t care that you broke your promise. That’s not what’s important right now. All that matters is that you came back okay, and that’s all I could ask for right now.”

Kakashi’s eyes softened, a smile forming behind his mask. He could faintly feel the burning in his cheeks at her words, and he was grateful that his mask hid the pink color.

“Knock, Knock!” Naruto stood at the entrance, a white take-out bag in his hand. “Hope you’re hungry, ‘cause I brought Ichiraku’s!” The Jonin made his way towards the bed and stood next to Sakura. He gently reached out and ruffled Kakashi’s hair, much to the chunin’s annoyance. “How’re ya’ feelin’ kid?”

Kakashi shrugged, “I’ve been worse.” Naruto laughed. “That you have.” He set down the bag and proceeded to take out the bowls of ramen. “I got your favorite, miso ramen!” Kakashi rolled his eyes but graciously took the bowl. This was better than hospital food anyways. “And here’s yours, Sakura. And now mine!” Naruto handed out chopsticks. “Itadakimasu!” They said in Unison as they dug into their meal. Between bites, Kakashi glanced towards his two teammates and smiled.

This is what having a family felt like. Even though a part was now missing, leaving behind a fresh wound, he knew that he would always have these two.

And he wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Kaen Jigoku roughly translates to “Flame Hell.” So since Kakashi was never there to teach Sasuke the Chidori as a teacher, I decided to give him his own attack that related to his fire affinity.


	4. Thanks For The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t you tell us your birthday was coming up?! Instead, we had to learn about it from Naruto-sensei!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY KAKASHI! THEY GROW UP SO FAST *crying*

**_Genin Team-Age 13/12_ **

 

“Naruto-sensei, where’s Kakashi? Training started an hour ago and he’s still not here!” Sakura whined, a bit irritated at her silver haired teammates belated appearance.

Naruto grinned as he hopped down the tree he was currently resided in. “He’s on a mission with Kurenai-sensei’s team. They were short a member since Kiba’s out sick, so I volunteered Kakashi.”

“Volunteered?” Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s response. Even Sasuke stopped his shuriken practice to listen in.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly before replying, “well, yeah. Kakashi’s nose is almost as good as Kiba’s, so it was a good fit.”

“ _And?_ ”

“Okay, you caught me. I needed him gone for a little while so I could let you in on a super awesome secret, dattebayo!” Naruto fist pumped the air.

“And what exactly would that be,” Sasuke said, which only made Naruto’s grin widen.

“It’s almost Kakashi’s birthday, so guess what we’re gonna be planning!”

“And how exactly do you know that?” Sakura asked.

Naruto just shrugged, “I’m your sensei. I know all of your guys’ basic information. Anyways, do you guys have any ideas?”

“You mean you don’t have any?” Sasuke deadpanned.

“Well, you see, ah-”

“Why don’t we start by getting him a gift?” Sakura interjected. She didn’t want another argument to occur between Sasuke and Naruto-sensei. A girl gets tired, ya’ know?

“Hey, that’s a great idea Sakura-chan! Oh, I know! A coupon for free ramen at Ichiraku’s!”

Both Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at their sensei as he rambled on about the importance of ramen. “Uh, sensei? I don’t think that Kakashi likes ramen all that much.” 

“What? That’s insane! How could anyone not like ramen?!”

“Easily,” Sasuke muttered.

“Oi! What did you say you little brat?”

Sakura felt a vein pop out of her forehead. “Will the two of you shut up?!” Both boys stopped arguing, but they didn’t bother to end their little glaring contest. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. “Naruto-sensei, why don’t you get the gift? Sasuke… just get him to training ground 7 on…” The thought occurred to her that Naruto-sensei hadn’t actually told them exactly when Kakashi’s birthday was. She looked at the blond haired man expectantly.

Naruto coughed before muttering, “September 15th.”

“Right. So in five days around noon. I’ll get a cake for him. And Naruto-sensei, please refrain from getting any ramen-based gifts.”

* * *

 

Naruto strolled around the village, looking through every shop he passed and then leaving when he found nothing. He sighed as he came out of his twelfth shop empty handed. He didn’t know Kakashi well enough to know what he likes, so he was at a loss.

He glanced at the next shop as he walked by and stopped. He grinned as he saw one particularly item through the window. Hopefully his student had a green thumb.

* * *

 

“Why exactly are you dragging me to the training ground? I do know how to walk.”

“Hn.”

“You know, just because you know what you’re saying when you grunt doesn’t mean that the rest of us understand.”

“Hn.” Kakashi sighed as Sasuke tugged on his shirt, leading him towards training ground 7. He just wanted to spend the day at home, reading and lounging around his home. This was why he hadn’t told his teammates when his birthday was. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday since he was eight, ever since his father…

He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He looked back towards the raven haired boy in front of him and smirked. Just because he was following Sasuke didn’t mean he’d make it easy for him, dammit!

* * *

 

“Care to tell me why I am here and where Naruto-sensei and Sakura-chan are?” Kakashi inquired, a tad of irritation in his voice a he observed the empty training ground.

“Hn.”

“Oh, for the love of-”

“Happy Birthday Kakashi-kun!” Both Naruto and Sakura arrived just in time to prevent a fight between the two boys.

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he took a step back. His three teammates stood in front of him, a wrapped box and cake in their hands. How could they have known? His gaze drifted towards his blond haired sensei. Of course. That’s how they found out. He should have known Naruto-sensei would plan something.

“Kakashi?” Kakashi blinked as he focused his attention towards Sakura. “You spaced out a bit there,” she laughed.

“Ah.”

“Don’t go all Sasuke-kun on me. Grunting is not a real response,” Sakura huffed. “Anyways, happy birthday Kakashi!” She sent a sharp glance at Naruto who was standing there and jabbed his ribs with her elbow. Ignoring his yelp, she whispered, “give him the gift.”

Naruto jumped as he extended his hands, the orange wrapped box now shoved right in Kakashi’s face. “Oh! Right! Here you go Kashi-kun!”

“Don’t ever call me that again.” Kakashi said flatly, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed behind his mask. He accepted the gift and took his time unwrapping it before Sakura scowled and told him to get on with it.

He rolled his eyes but sped up. When the brightly colored paper was torn off, Kakashi opened the lid and raised an eyebrow at the contents. Inside was a small potted plant. He took the plant out and looked back towards Naruto.

Naruto brought his hand to the back of his neck, “see, now you have something to take care of! I also named it for you. Say hello to Mr. Ukki, dattebayo!”

“Ah, thank you sensei,” Kakashi glanced back towards the plant dubbed Mr. Ukki, “do you even know what kind of plant it is?”

“Nope!” Naruto continued to smile until his eyes widened. “Oh, I almost forgot!” He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a three-pronged kunai. “This was my father’s,” he held the kunai out towards Kakashi. “He gave it to me as a memento, and now I want you to have it.”

“Naruto-sensei, I couldn’t-”

“Nonsense! You deserve it! Now take it before I shove it in your shoulder or something.”

“Ah, I appreciate it sensei, really,” Kakashi smiled at the older man and then turned towards the other two members of his team. “Thank all of you.”

* * *

 

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke exited the training ground, the pair bickering as they got farther away until they were out of his sight. Sakura stayed quiet behind him.

And then punched him on his arm.

“Ow! What was that for!” Kakashi cried as he rubbed the sore spot on his bicep.

“Why didn’t you tell us your birthday was coming up?! Instead, we had to learn about it from Naruto-sensei!”

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair before shrugging. “I don’t really celebrate it, so there wasn’t really a point in telling you.”

“Why not?”

“It makes me feel old.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “you’re thirteen. That hardly counts as old you idiot.”

“Your words hurt me Sakura-chan,” Kakashi said.

“Right,” Sakura drawled, “and are you going to tell me the real reason you stopped celebrating your birthday, or do I have to beat it out of you?”

Kakashi just shrugged, “I never really had a reason to. I just… stopped after I turned eight.”

“Surely your da-”

Kakashi quickly cut her off. “No, he didn’t… or more like he couldn’t anymore.”

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Her mind trailed back to the time when she saw him standing in front of a grave the day their team was formed. The name carved onto the stone, Hatake Sakumo. So it really was his dad’s gravestone.

“Kakashi, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ve accepted it a long time ago, so it doesn’t really bother me anymore,” he smiled towards Sakura, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Kakashi, you do know I’m here if you need anything, right?”

Kakashi’s smile dropped as he met Sakura’s gaze. His eyes softened at the sincerity in her emerald orbs. “I know you are.”

“Good. Now come on, I’ll buy you dinner.”

“You don’t have to Sakura-chan.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to. Let’s go!” She grabbed his arm and tugged him along. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. Did his teammates seriously think he was unable to walk himself?

* * *

 

The sun had already gone down by the time Sakura and Kakashi exited the little restaurant. The streets were quiet and sparse as the pair walked towards Sakura’s house, making small talk to pass the time. 

When they reached their destination, Kakashi stood in front of Sakura as he said his goodbyes and turned around to head back home. Before he could take more than three steps, he felt Sakura wrap her arms around him from behind.

“Happy birthday, Kakashi.”

Kakashi glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled softly, “thank you, Sakura-chan. For everything.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “I’ll see you later.” He let go of her hand as she unwrapped her arms from him.

Giving her one last glance, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued his way down the dimly lit road, smile still in place.

  
Perhaps he had reason to celebrate his birthday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late, I guess I got lost on the path of life. Well, more like the path of writer’s block. Anyways, Happy Birthday Kakashi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She looked at me as if I was a monster.” He slowly turned to look out the window. “And in the end, maybe I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is titled after Linkin Park’s “Not Alone.” Anyways, this chapter is kind of angsty and it gives you an insight on Kakashi’s Anbu life and Sakura’s relationship with him after Sasuke left. Also, Kakasaku Week is just around the corner! Credit goes to bluefurcape and lunamiru for organizing it! I’ll have the information on the bottom! So after this chapter, I’ll be working on that. Hope you enjoy and review? Maybe?

**_Chunin & Anbu-Age 15_ **

 

Sakura didn’t know what made her look out the window. It was late, long past midnight. Most of the villagers were asleep already, but Sakura had a feeling that someone was right outside. During her training with Tsunade, she learned to listen to her instincts. She cautiously got up from her bed and crept towards the window. Sakura slowly pulled the window up and glanced outside. She didn’t know exactly what she was expecting, but she was shocked to see her silver haired teammate.

Kakashi was sitting on the ledge of her little balcony, dressed in his Anbu uniform. The white dog mask hung limply at his side.

“Kakashi?” She was met with silence. A shiver ran down her spine as the cold air hit her. “Did you just get back from a mission?” Again, Kakashi gave no answer, but she noticed the hand that gripped his mask tightened, the pressure almost strong enough to form a crack.

Sakura sighed and reached out towards his still form. She felt him tense under her hand as she gently tugged at his arm. “Come on. Let’s get you inside.” He allowed himself to be pulled through the window.

It was once they were inside that she noticed the blood that stained his uniform. She hurriedly ushered him to sit on her bed before rushing downstairs to the kitchen, setting some water to boil.

After a few minutes, everything was done and she carefully poured the tea into two cups. Sakura rushed back upstairs and found Kakashi sitting in the exact same position as when she left. She silently offered him a cup, watching as he slowly took the cup from her extended hand. She grabbed the chair from her desk and sat down in front of him.

She watched him as he pulled down his mask and sipped the steaming liquid. He quickly finished and set the cup down on her nightstand, not bothering to pull his mask back up. He still had not uttered a word, and it worried her.

She knew that Anbu was a bad idea. When he confided with her that he would take the entrance exams, she pleaded him not to. She knew that Anbu missions were cruel and dangerous. The chances of getting killed were high, and she worried that he would be sent on one that he wouldn’t return from.

But he assured her that he would be alright, that he would come back to her. And she let him go.

If only she had fought a little harder…

Sighing, Sakura fiddled with the rim of the light blue cup. She raised her head and looked Kakashi straight in the eye. Like always, his expression was unreadable. “Do you want to talk about it?” Again, she received no answer, but she caught a hint of distress before it was gone.

The silence continued until Sakura pushed herself off of the chair and sauntered towards her dresser and pulling the bottom drawer open. She wordlessly shuffled through the small compartment before pulling out a pair of navy blue, almost black, pants and a matching shirt. She started to keep spare clothes for him in case of emergencies or if he just couldn’t stay in the Hatake compound that night.

Sakura slid the drawer back in and slowly turned back towards her silver haired teammate. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’m sure you could use one.” She gave a soft smile when he took the items from her outstretched hands. He muttered his thanks so quietly that Sakura wasn't sure if he actually said anything. Before she could ask him what he said, he was already closing the door to the bathroom.

* * *

 

It was when the bathroom door opened did Sakura realize that she was dozing off. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hand. She could vaguely see Kakashi’s figure through blurry eyes as he carried his folded anbu uniform to set it on her desk.

Sakura swung her legs over the side of her bed before pushing herself up. “Let me take your clothes. I can wash them here.” She watched as he nodded slightly, and raised his head to face her. Sakura wasn’t surprised by the lack of words, but what did catch her off guard were the dark bags under his eyes. They stood out against his pale complexion, signaling that he hadn’t slept in days, maybe even weeks. He hadn’t even bothered to pull his mask back up.

She quickly took the bloody gear and stalked off towards the laundry room down the hall, where she then left the uniform on top of the washer for tomorrow.

Kakashi was sitting on her windowsill when she returned to the room. She took her place back on the bed, glancing at the boy ever so slightly. Without his armor, it was clear that he wasn’t eating properly. She knew that Anbu had limited diets on missions, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he even ate off duty. “Kakashi-”

“I should go.”

Sakura’s eyes widened when she heard his voice. It was the first thing that he said to her since he got there. She heard the window open and she scrambled off the bed to get to him. When she grasped his hand, he stopped in his tracks, halfway out of the room. “Let go, Sakura.”

She shook her head, “no, not until you talk to me.”

“I just did.”

“Not like that you idiot. I want you to tell me what’s wrong. You-you’re not yourself.” When Kakashi didn’t respond, she pressed further. “I hardly ever see you outside of the training grounds, cemetery, or  _ hospital! _ You know, this is the first time I’ve talked to you in six months! It was like-like you were avoiding me!” She knew she was crying by now but she didn’t care at the moment.

Her grip on his hand loosened. “Was I not enough for you?” He suddenly ripped his hand out of hers before she felt him grasp her biceps. “Never say that you aren’t enough. How could you ever think that?” His hands slid down her arms and gently clasped her hands in his. “How could I ever make you think that when you’re all I have left?” He broke eye contact, deciding that the floor beside her was more interesting to look at.

“Kakashi,” Sakura whispered softly. 

She heard him sigh before he let go of her. “I should just leave.”

“No!” Kakashi’s gaze snapped back to hers, eyes widened. “Why can’t you understand that I’m not leaving you like this? I’m here to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Kakashi. I’m not that naive little girl anymore.”

“I know that…”

“Then please, just trust me. I can’t stand seeing you like this. Now promise me you’ll tell me everything.”

She saw Kakashi stiffen before he relaxed again. “Okay.” Sakura smiled softly before leading him back to her bed. She sat with her legs crossed and tucked under her facing Kakashi who sat the same. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“Let’s start with when you first got here. Did you just get back from a mission?”

Kakashi took a breath. “Yes.” His response was barely above a whisper.

“What happened?”

He hesitated for a few seconds before answering, his voice heavy. “It was an assassination mission, nothing too hard. The target was just a greedy merchant suspected of selling and trading forbidden scrolls. I was ordered to eliminate him along with any ties he had. The execution went smoothly, but…” His eyes darkened. “His only tie was his daughter.”

“Kakashi…”

“I had to kill a  _ child. _ She couldn’t have been older than eight. Now everytime I close my eyes, all I see is her face. How scared she was when I appeared. She looked at me as if I was a  _ monster _ .” He slowly turned to look out the window. “And in the end, maybe I am,” he whispered.

Sakura internally flinched at his words. At the moment, she just wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him that it will be okay. But she knew better. It would never get easier, no matter how many missions he receives that ask him to do the same thing. And she knew there would be more.

So instead, she laid her hand on top of his and started to rub light circles around his knuckles. “Kakashi, it wasn’t your fault and you are not a monster. You did what you had to for that mission. No one can blame you for that.”

“Some of the villagers seem to think otherwise,” Kakashi murmured, so quietly that Sakura barely caught what he had said.

Sakura’s eyes widened. “W-what?” When Kakashi failed to answer, she pressed further. “Kakashi, you  _ promised _ me you would tell me what’s wrong.” She emphasised the word ‘promised,’ knowing it would have an effect on him. She knew it was harsh of her, especially because it reminded him of his broken commitment to bring Sasuke back home, but she had to get the truth out of him. “Now, tell me what people say.”

Kakashi winced slightly, still refusing to meet Sakura’s eyes, before he let out a sigh. “Whenever they look at me, it’s all out of anger. They still see the White Fang, or rather, they see his failures.” Charcoal eyes met emerald, and her heart nearly broke at the miserable look in his dark orbs. “And since he’s gone, they take their anger out on the next best thing.”

Sakura felt angry, but she reminded herself to control her emotions. “So that time when you were injured and said that you were training with Lee…”

“I lied,” Kakashi whispered, lowering his head to look at his lap.

“Kakashi, why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I didn’t want worry you."

“Worry me! This is much more important than you worrying me! The villagers, they-they can’t keep doing this to you!” When Kakashi didn’t respond to her outburst, she continued, “and you told me that they stopped. That they left you alone after Tsunade-shishou caught them when she became Hokage.”

“They did,” he murmured, “but when the anniversary of my father’s failed mission came along…”

“They went back to blaming you,” Sakura breathed. If she was angry before, she was boiling now. How could these people berate someone for something that wasn’t even their fault? How could they hurt one of their own? One that has done nothing but dedicate their life to protecting this village no matter what? One that would sacrifice everything and never question why they are doing it in the first place? 

More importantly, why can’t this village acknowledge that Kakashi has done all of that and so much more in four years than most shinobi have in their entire lives? Sakura’s heart aches as she focused her attention back towards Kakashi, taking in his pale, thin form. This is what he was reduced to. Living a self-destructive lifestyle while hiding in the shadows-

Her eyes widened as a thought came to her. “Is that why you joined Anbu? To get away from the village?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

His shoulders slumped as he nodded. “They can’t recognize me behind the mask, and I hope they never do,” he shrugged. Before he could continue he felt something wrap around him and he stiffened at the contact. As the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla flooded his senses, he relaxed under Sakura’s touch and hesitantly started to pat her back with his free arm.

“Kakashi, you should have told me about this,” She said softly. “You’re not alone anymore. I’m here, Naruto-sensei’s here, even the rest of the Rookie Nine are here for you.” His breath caught in his throat. She was right, he wasn’t alone anymore.

He was not  _ alone _ .

Kakashi slowly returned Sakura’s hug and he rested his chin on top her her head. Neither noticed the single tear that dropped from his eye onto the light pink sheets, leaving a small imprint.

“Kakashi?” When she received no answer, she looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. Sakura carefully got up, making sure not to wake her silver haired teammate, and laid him back down onto the bed. Glancing at the clock, she yawned and sank down onto the soft mattress, thankful that she didn’t need to be at the hospital for another eight hours.

Pulling the covers up, Sakura positioned herself so that her head rested on his chest. Her eyes grew heavy as she gradually fell asleep to steady beating of Kakashi’s heart.

* * *

 

When Sakura woke up the next morning, Kakashi was gone. She was slightly disappointed that he left without saying goodbye, but a neatly folded paper on her nightstand caught her attention. She grabbed the paper and began to read what was written inside, a small smile tugging at her lips.

_ ‘I’ll see you at your lunch break. Thank you, Sakura-chan.’ _

It seems that things would be changing for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Sorry if this chapter seemed really depressing, but I think it helps build up character. 
> 
> Kakasaku Week 2016
> 
> Huge thank you to bluefurcape and lunamiru for organizing this!
> 
> Art, graphics, performative art, fanfics, etc... are all welcome! And if you are submitting on Tumblr, tag either @bluefurcape or @lunamiru, or you can use #kakasaku week 2016! And there will also be Kakasaku Month in December, so get ready for that!
> 
> October 23-29
> 
> Day 1: Salty
> 
> Day 2: Fairy Tales/Legends
> 
> Day 3: Under The Weather
> 
> Day 4: Countdown
> 
> Day 5: Movie AU
> 
> Day 6: Walk of Shame/Stride of Pride
> 
> Day 7: Warmth
> 
> Edit: So, I changed the ending a little because I noticed that Kakashi's note read the exact same thing that he said last chapter.


	6. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t need some fancy dinner date. As long as I’m with you, I’m perfectly fine with whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE OF KAKASAKU WEEK BITCHES!
> 
> Prompt: Salty

**_Jonin and Anbu-Age 22_ **

 

Sakura sighed as she sprinted over the rooftops. She was behind schedule, the plans for tonight slowly falling apart because some _asshole_ decided that it was a _great_ idea to poke a bees nest when they were allergic to the damn things! The only explanation she got from the man was, “it looked empty.”

Finally arriving at her apartment, Sakura checked her watch while scrambling towards the kitchen. Alright, she had an hour and a half to make dinner and get dressed. She could work with that.

Tying her pink hair into a ponytail, Sakura rushed around the kitchen to gather the things she would need and set them on the counter. She quickly washed her hands and brought the chicken she prepared the night before with her to the stove and dumped it in the pot, turning the burner on high. She was lucky that it was a relatively simple recipe that was passed down throughout her family. And it only took an hour to complete, so it couldn’t be that hard to make, right?

She was proven incorrect as she struggled to remember some of the ingredients measurements. Was she supposed to add a half cup of salt and three teaspoons of chili powder, or half a cup of chili powder and three teaspoons of salt.

“Okay, it’s okay. I can figure this out,” she murmured, thinking back to how the dish looked when her mother had made it. She would _not_ be bested by food, she was a _kunoichi_ dammit! “Well, it wasn’t really _that_ red, so I guess that means less chili powder.” She measured out the salt and chili and dumped it into the pot with the other ingredients. “That looks about right.” Sakura stirred the contents and dropped the burner to a low heat to let the dish boil.

Throwing the dirty dishes in the sink for later, Sakura darted to her bedroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang as Sakura finished combing out her hair. “I’ll be right there!” she yelled, rushing back to the kitchen to check on food. It looked great, so maybe she hadn’t screwed up after all.

Satisfied, she quickly made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath, Sakura slowly opened the door, revealing a smiling silver-haired ninja.

“Hi,” she said softly, opening the door further as a sign for him to enter. He strode into her apartment, hands behind his back. Closing the door, Sakura whirled around only to come face to face with a single sunflower.

“You look beautiful,” Kakashi uttered, a faint blush adorning his cheeks

“Thanks. You don’t look that bad yourself.” She gave a small laugh as the red tint visible from above his mask deepened. Sakura took the sunflower in one hand and grabbed hold of Kakashi’s in the other. “Come on, dinner’s ready,” she said as she lead him to the dining room. “Sit down and I’ll get the plates.”

“Sakura, you don’t have to. I can serve myself.”

“I insist. Now just sit down and look pretty.” With that, she made her way to the kitchen. She giggled as he muttered something intangible, but nonetheless did as she instructed.

Five minutes later, Sakura came back holding two cups of tea and set them down before leaving once more. When she entered the room again, she had their dinner. “Here you are.”

“Thank you,” Kakashi said. “It looks good.”

“Well, I try.”

“But how do I know that you didn’t poison it?”

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself,” she grinned, and brought her fork to her mouth to take a bite. In front of her, Kakashi pulled down his mask to do the same and her heart skipped a beat. Even though she had seen his face all those years ago, it made a difference now that they were dating, and she didn’t think that she would ever get used to it.

Realizing that she was staring, Sakura quickly popped the fork into her mouth. Her eyes widened once her taste buds processed the piece of chicken. The flavor... it was sour and bitter, the overwhelming saltiness almost too much to bear.

She quickly reached for her cup of tea and chugged it down to get rid of the salty taste lingering.

Upon hearing a clanking sound, Sakura glanced at her date, finding him swallowing. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Interesting flavor,” he murmured, eyes downcast to look at his plate.

“It’s terrible, I know,” she sighed. “I could've sworn I had the measurements right…” Sakura trailed off, forcing herself not to meet Kakashi’s eye, not even when the screeching of his chair reached her ears.

“Sakura,” Kakashi said softly. “Sakura, look at me.”

When she didn’t respond, Kakashi grasped her chin and tilted it up to face him. “It’s fine Sakura. So what if dinner didn’t go as planned? It doesn’t matter.”

“I know it doesn’t, but still. It’s our first real date, and I screwed it up.”

Kakashi smiled softly, dimples beginning to form on his cheeks. It was then that Sakura noticed that he had yet to pull his mask back up. “I don’t need some fancy dinner date. As long as I’m with you, I’m perfectly fine with whatever.”

“R-really?” She stuttered, eyes as wide as saucers and a blush adorning her face.

“Really,” he said as he took her hand. “Now, how about we go out to eat instead? Is Ichiraku’s okay?”

Sakura stood up and wrapper her arms around Kakashi’s neck, resting her head on his chest. “Anything is fine as long as I’m with you.”

* * *

 

“Or what about the time Naruto-sensei tried to trick you into washing his toads!" 

“Ah, yes,” Kakashi chuckled. “He’s not that great of an actor. It would have been more convincing if he hadn’t been giggling while he told me it was a new ‘training’ exercise.”

Sakura snickered, leaning forward to rest her arms on the counter. “I still don’t get how you managed to make him do most of the work though.”

“ _I_ still don’t think that he figured it out,” he snorted. “And if he has, then I would be genuinely surprised.”

“Well, Naruto-sensei can be pretty dense sometimes.”

“Who can be pretty dense sometimes?” A voice called from behind the two. Kakashi and Sakura turned around and were greeted by a familiar orange jumpsuit.

“S-sensei!” Sakura choked out. “W-what are you doing here?”

Naruto raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you not know where you are right now?” He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Sakura glanced around the place, realization hitting her. “O-oh, right.” _Ramen, of course._

The blond haired man scanned the two in front of him. His blue eyes widened as a grin broke out on his face. “I knew it! You two are on a date, aren’t ya’-dattebayo!”

“W-what!” The two stammered. “I-we…”

Naruto burst out laughing as their faces flushed, clearly embarrassed. “Kakashi and Sakura, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-”

He yelped at Sakura brought her fist down over the top of his head. “That’s enough of that,” she said, her voice low and threatening.

Rubbing his head, Naruto gulped. “R-right,” he mumbled. He heard Kakashi chuckling, switching a glare in the silver haired man’s direction. “You guys are so mean to your poor old sensei,” Naruto groaned, turning to leave the shop.

A faint grumble of _‘just wait until I’m Hokage-dattebayo_ ’ could be hear from him as he trudged out of Ichiraku’s, leaving behind his snickering students.

A small breeze passed by making Sakura shiver. Kakashi glanced at her and slowly put an arm around her, rubbing her arm. “I think it’s about time to head back,” he said.

* * *

By the time they reached Sakura’s apartment, the streets below were already long empty. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?”

“Mah, Sakura-chan, as much as I would love to take you up on that _offer_ -”

“Not like that you pervert!” Sakura screeched as she whacked his chest.

“I’ll have to pass,” Kakashi chuckled. “I have a mission tomorrow, so I really need to get ready.”

Sakura pouted slightly before wrapping her arms around Kakashi’s torso and laying her head in his chest. “Okay, just promise me you’ll be safe.”

Kakashi gave her a soft smile before pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’ll be just fine Sakura. When have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?”

Sakura raised her head just enough for Kakashi to see her raise a brow. “Shall we take a look at your medical history?”

“Those are always over-exaggerated,” he scoffed, “but really, it’s going to be just fine.”

“I know,” she sighed, a slight smile tugging at her lips. “And when you get back, you better take me on another date.”

“You bet.” He slowly pulled away from her embrace. “Don’t worry Sakura. The mission is only supposed to last for two weeks at the most.” He kissed her lips softly before turning around to leave.

He glanced back towards Sakura and smiled, the familiar crease of his eye bringing some comfort to her. “I’ll be back before you know it.” And then he was gone.

  
He never made it back in time for their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, but you’ll find out why I did this soon! In other news, IT’S FINALLY KAKASAKU WEEK! Unfortunately, I know that all other contributions of mine are going to be late because I am bad at planning and I’m just trash in general. But at least I got day one on time, right? Let me know how you feel by reviewing and I’ll see all of you later!


	7. Where's You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me you’re real,” he whispered. “Please tell me you’re not another part of my imagination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I actually did another one of these (even though it’s like, super late)! This is a continuation of Chapter 6. Sorry for the feels.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Title/Inspiration: Where’d You Go by Fort Minor
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Warmth

**_Where’d you go?_ **

**_I miss you so_ **

**_Seems like it’s been forever_ **

**_That you’ve been gone_ **

* * *

 

**_Jonin & Anbu-Age 24_ **

 

Sakura was awake long before the sun could rise to shed light over Konoha. It was dark out, the chirping of crickets being the only prominent sound as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sleep hadn’t come easily that night, a sense of weariness dragging her down, but she figured a quick shower and jog could fix that.

She leaned against the now locked door, the cool air sending shivers down her spine as her slightly damp skin became exposed to the outside breeze. The chilling sensation, however, was very much welcomed as it awakened her senses.

Setting herself at a light jog, Sakura paced herself through the dimly lit road until she reached the track set out around the village. It became a habit of hers to run at least once a week, mostly to keep up her endurance since working in the hospital took almost all of her time.

She picked up the pace as the track came into sight. It spanned along the walls of the village, the welcoming sights of both trees and training fields as well as homes and shops visible at every turn. The calming colors of the early morning sky painted in grayish blue made some of those places seem as if they were asleep themselves.

She sped up ever so slightly, not bothering to slow at a particularly sharp turn. She didn’t stop when she sensed Rock Lee’s chakra nearby, no doubt doing some training exercises that would kill most other people, nor did she stop when she came across the old Uchiha compound.

After all this time, it was still here. The surrounding walls cracked and chipped, homes worn down with broken windows only adding to its abandoned appearance.

She continued running, eyes glancing over her surroundings. It was so quiet and empty, the only sound being the morning chirping of the birds.

The peace and joy that surrounded her was short-lived as a masked figure jumped in front of her, crouching down. The porcelain mask he wore indicated that the man was from Anbu and a sick sense of dread overcame her.

His voice was deep and solemn, a hint of impatience present as he addressed her.

“The Hokage requests your presence.”

Whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

* * *

 

Sakura rushed through the streets of Konoha, determined to get to the hospital as fast as she could.

Someone was in trouble, and it must be serious of Tsunade couldn’t handle it herself. Fear coursed through Sakura’s veins as the thought of not being able to help at all came to mind.

The notion only made her speed up until she came face to face with the familiar white of the hospital. Not wanting to waste any more time, the pink haired woman barged through the doors of the operating room.

As Sakura entered, she saw Tsunade leaning over a bloody body on the operating table. Her breathing was labored, sweat covering her forehead as her blood-stained hands hung limply at her sides. Sakura tried to peek over Tsunade’s shoulder to see who was on the table, but the woman was obscuring her vision.

“Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me clean him up?” Tsunade asked, amusement clear in her voice.

Sakura jumped slightly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “O-oh, right away Tsunade-shishou,” she stuttered, tentatively crossing over to the woman’s side.

Once there, her eyes went further down to the unmistakable form lying on the table and her eyes widened.

It was Kakashi.

His silver hair was matted with both dried and fresh blood, as well as almost every inch of his body. He was also dressed in pants that could easily be mistaken as rags.

Tears formed in Sakura’s eyes as she glanced back up to Tsunade. “H-how-”

“Genma’s team found him while on a mission to destroy an enemy base close to the border of the Land of Iron. They almost missed him, but Akamaru picked up his scent inside a hidden cell separated from all of the other prisoners.”

Sakura’s eyes watered as she shakily reached out to grasp Kakashi’s hand in hers.

_It’s so cold..._

She rubbed her thumb in circles around his knuckles and her eyes continued to roam over his figure.

He was so thin and frail, his bones practically visible beneath his skin. His wrists held scrapes all over and were an angry red color as if they had been rubbed raw. Small white lines littered his body, both old and new. But the one that really caught her attention was the long, diagonal line that bisected another scar that was made so long ago, the two creating an ‘x’ pattern. She couldn’t stop the few tears that fell at the thought of just what Kakashi had to go through over the past two years.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. “Alright, I’m here. So why’d you want to see me baa-chan?” Naruto’s voice cut through the silence that had fallen. His eyes were shut and a grin was plastered on his face. “Do you have some kind of mission for me or somethin’-ttebayo?”

“No, Naruto,” Tsunade sighed, “it’s not a mission. It’s a little more important than that.”

Naruto’s eyes snapped open. “What do you me-Sakura-chan?” Sakura glanced at the blond haired man who was gaping at her, a hint of confusion written on his features. “What are you doing here?”

“Naruto, come here,” Tsunade’s voice was soft.

Naruto hesitated slightly before trudging towards the two women. “What’s going o-” He stopped mid sentence as his gaze locked onto Kakashi’s still form. “K-Kakashi?” Blue eyes met hazel. “But I thought he was-it’s been two years since…”

“He was captured on his last mission and held prisoner. Genma’s team barely found him.”

The blond haired man clenched his fists. “Who did this?” he asked through gritted teeth. “I swear I’ll kill them.”

“As much as I’d love to send you after them, they’ve already been taken care of. I called you both here to let you know that Kakashi’s back home.” Tsunade turned towards the pink haired woman.

“And I need you to help tend to the rest of his injuries while team Genma reports to me.”

“Hai, Tsunade-shishou,” Sakura murmured, eyes still stuck on the silver haired man on the table.

Nodding, Tsunade left the pair alone, the only sound being that of the door clicking shut behind her.

When Tsunade exited the room, Sakura felt her legs give out, but Naruto caught her before she hit the floor.

“Sakura-chan! Are you okay?”

Sakura peered up at Naruto’s worried expression through blurry eyes. “S-sensei,” she stuttered, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Naruto pulled her into a hug and started to stroke her hair. “Everything’s going to be fine. He’s home, Sakura-chan. That’s all that matters,” Naruto whispered. “He’s home.”

* * *

 

Sakura found herself staring off into space while filling out paperwork in her office. It had been four days since Kakashi was brought to the hospital, and he had yet to awaken. It was to be expected, especially considering his condition when he arrived. Still, she couldn’t get him out of her mind.

She thought he was _dead_.

Her hand unconsciously reached towards the worn headband in her pocket and pulled it out. She can feel the coolness of the metal, her fingers tracing the leaf symbol slowly.

Sakura’s eyes began to blur as the memories from that night came rushing back and they’re so painfully clear.

_Sakura woke with a start, arm reaching towards the kunai hidden under her pillow. She grips its handle and scans the moonlit room, trying to search for anything amiss._

_The quiet yet firm banging on her door makes her frown, but she continues to pull on her robe and make her way towards the sound._

_As she opens the door, she catches sight of Tsunade. Behind her is Naruto, both wearing a somber expression._

_“Shishou? Sensei? What’s going on?” Her voice is shaking, a deep sense of worry seeping through._

_“Sakura,” Tsunade said, her voice barely above a whisper, “I’m don’t know how to say this, but...”_

_“Shishou? What-”_

_“Kakashi has been reported dead.”_

_Sakura’s eyes widened as tears formed. “W-what?” She turned towards Naruto. “Sensei?”_

_Naruto visibly gulped and he let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Sakura-chan.” He stepped forward and Sakura caught sight of the glistening object in his hands._

_The blond haired man lifted the headband towards her. “We-We thought that you should have this.”_

_Her hands were trembling as she took the hitai-ate from him. The sobs that she tried to keep in broke out, but the only thing she was focused on was the fabric in her palm and what it represent._

_A broken promise._

A tap at her window jolted her from her thoughts. She turned to see a familiar masked Anbu member waiting behind the glass. Scrambling towards the window, Sakura quickly pulled it open.

“The Hokage asks for you to meet her in room 152.” And just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

Sakura shut the window and shot off towards her destination.

Room 152.

The room Kakashi was in.

* * *

 

Kakashi could faintly hear the sound of leaves rustling. His eyes remained shut as he tried to make sense of what was happening. A strange warmth overcame him, a stark contrast to the cold he had gotten so used to. At the moment, he couldn’t move much which didn’t comes as a big surprise nowadays.

After a couple of moments, he managed to turn his head slightly but his eyes refused to open. The sudden urge to lie still surfaced. He was exhausted.

“Kakashi?” Someone called from beside him.

_That voice… It’s so familiar._

“Kakashi, squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” He could feel the coolness of her hand press against his palm. Almost immediately, Kakashi closed his fingers around hers and squeezed, his strength slowly coming back. He heard her laugh slightly.

_I know that laugh…_

“Can you try and open your eyes?”

_It’s…_

“Please,” she breathed out, a hint of desperation in her voice.

_Sakura._

In that instant, Kakashi realized that he was no longer lying on the cold bricks that made up his prison cell. With great effort, he forced his right eye open slightly. Sakura’s concerned face was looking down at him, her piercing emerald eyes showcasing all the emotions she couldn’t speak.

He slowly began to sit up despite the pink haired woman’s protests.

“You shouldn’t be moving yet! I really need you to lie ba-”

She was interrupted when Kakashi grabbed and pulled her against him, his head resting on her shoulder.

“Kakashi?” Concern was thick in her voice.

“Please tell me you’re real,” he whispered. “Please tell me you’re not another part of my imagination.”

Sakura’s heart clenched at those last words and the familiar stinging in her eyes returned. She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m real, Kakashi,” she choked out. “You’re back in Konoha.”

_You’re back home._

Her breath hitched as she felt a warm liquid dampen her shirt. She slowly pulled back and grasped his face in her hands, her thumb brushing away the tears that fell before softly tracing the scar on his left eye.

He stared at her through wide eyes, the sharingan glistening through the tears that threatened to fall. The emotions displayed were forever burned in her memory, but the one that stood out the most was gave her hope: trust. After everything he had been through, he still trusted her.

And she would do anything to make sure that never changed.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura wiped away the last lone tear that made its way down Kakashi’s cheek. “Why don’t you lie back down and get some more rest?” She whispered as she ran her fingers through his unruly silver locks.

Seeing the unsure look in his eyes, Sakura couldn’t help the sad smile that pulled at her lips. “I won’t be going anywhere. I’ll be right here.”

After helping him lie down, she sat beside him, her hand continuing to run through his hair. She watched with satisfaction as Kakashi’s eyelids started to droop before falling shut completely.

Sighing, Sakura removed her hand from his hair and pushed herself back onto her feet. “For the record, I missed you,” she murmured. “It seems like it’s been forever that you’ve been gone.” She turned around and headed towards the door.

“For me, it was forever.” She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. Sakura was met with the sight of Kakashi looking straight at her, a grin plastered on his face.

She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: HE’S BACK BITCHES! Anyways, super late for my last entry for Kakasaku week 2016, but better late than never, right?


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyways, he was feared by many all across the nations. He was also very famous in the village,” he glanced back at the child. “But what you don’t know is… he was your grandfather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is like four months late but like, I can semi-explain. Dedicated to tiffanycr on Fanfiction.net who said, “If you could make 3 or 4 babies in the meantime, that would be highly appreciated.” I saw that and thought, ‘hey, this is a great idea.’ So here you go.
> 
> Chapter Title/Inspiration: Home by Three Days Grace

**_Jōnin-Age 32_ **

 

The sound of a child’s giggle could be heard throughout the Hatake residence as Sakura finished folding laundry. A smile tugged at her lips as she carried the basket upstairs to her 5 year old’s room.

As she got closer, faint thumping sounds made themselves apparent, the giggling getting louder. Sakura quietly set the basket down on the floor and crept towards the source of the rukus.

Her features softened at the scene before her. Her silver-haired husband was lying on his stomach as their child sat on his back, fists raised in silent triumph.

Biting back the laughter that threatened to come out, Sakura leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought I told you boys no roughhousing inside.”

Sakura let out a laugh as her son jumped and fell ungracefully off of Kakashi, who was chuckling himself.

The young boy glanced between his parents, a pout growing on his face. “What’s so funny?”

Sakura’s laughter soon faded as she walked towards her son and gently laid a hand atop his silver head. “Oh nothing. But isn’t it past your bedtime young man?”

“But _mom_ -”

“Now, now. Don’t argue with your mother, Sakumo,” Kakashi intervened. He sat up, bringing himself eye level with the boy.

Sakumo’s shoulders slumped, green eyes dulling a bit. “Okay dad,” he sighed.

“Mah, don’t be like that. How about you go brush your teeth and I tell you a story before bed, hm?”

Kakashi smiled as Sakumo’s eyes lit up before he rushed down the hall towards the bathroom, Sakura following him to finish putting away the laundry. He was back a few minutes later and immediately jumped into bed, waiting patiently for Kakashi to fulfill his promise.

“Someone’s eager,” Kakashi chuckled, scooting a chair to the bedside. “So, any special requests?” 

“I want to hear about the White Fang!” Sakumo declared.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

He watched as the boy furiously shook his head up and down. “Please dad! It’s my favorite one!”

“Alright, Alright, but this time it’s going to be a little bit different. Long ago, there was a shinobi, one rumored to be as strong, if not, stronger than the Legendary Sannin-”

“I still can’t believe that he’s stronger than Tsunade baa-chan!” Sakumo interjected.

“Who’s telling the story here?” Kakashi asked. When Sakumo quieted down, he continued. “Anyways, he was feared by many all across the nations. He was also very famous in the village,” he glanced back at the child. “But what you don’t know is… he was your grandfather.”

Sakumo’s eyes widened. “R-really? I’m related to the White Fang?”

“Indeed.” Kakashi’s eyes softened as he got lost in thought. “He was my hero. Ever since I first learned how to walk, I wanted to be just like him.”

“Can-can you tell me what he’s like?”

Kakashi reached over and ruffled the boy’s silver hair. “Of course.” He leaned back in his chair. “He was a very kind man, always giving without expecting anything in return. And he was loyal, meaning he would never turn his back on his comrades.”

“Where is he now? Can I meet him?" 

Kakashi sighed as he moved to sit on the bed. He put an arm around Sakumo’s shoulders. “I’m sorry kiddo, but your grandfather… he-he’s no longer alive.”

Sakumo’s eyes fell down to look at his lap. “Oh,” he murmured. He glanced back up towards Kakashi. “I’m sorry dad.”

Kakashi smiled softly and raised his hand to rest in on Sakumo’s head. “Don’t worry about it. It happened a long time ago.” He leaned against the wall. “Although, I wish you could have met him. I’m sure he would’ve loved you.”

Sakumo yawned and Kakashi glanced down. The boy’s eyes were drooping slightly and his breathing was beginning to even out.

He slowly got off the bed and pulled the bedsheets over the boy’s frame and kissed Sakumo’s forehead, his thumb brushing some of the silver strands back.

Kakashi quietly made his way out the room before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

He immediately heard the faint sound of shuffling down the hall and proceeded to follow the sound towards his and Sakura’s bedroom. When he reached the doorway, he caught sight of the pinkette slowly walking out of the bathroom with her head down, her face hidden behind her bubblegum locks.

At first, Kakashi thought nothing of it, but when he saw a single tear fall and imprint on the carpet, concern gripped at him. “Sakura?” he said, moving closer to her. “Sakura, what’s wrong?”

When he reached her still frame, he rest a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

He expected to be met with a look of grief, anguish even. But her expression held none of that as her eyes sparkled with wetness, a certain warmth appearing and her lips were curved upwards in a shaky smile.

“Kakashi…” Sakura breathed, her head leaning forward to rest on Kakashi’s chest and her arms wrapping around him.

He couldn’t stop the overwhelming sense of panic that rose as she stayed quiet. “Sakura, really! Are you-”

“I’m pregnant.”

Kakashi froze at her words, eyes widening as he tilted Sakura’s head up to meet his gaze. “W-what did you say?” he stuttered.

Sakura let out a soft laugh. “I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby-are you okay? You’re a little paler than usual.”

Indeed, Kakashi’s skin was as white as paper as he stared at the woman in front of him. “You-we-I… I need to sit down.” Kakashi wheezed, backing up to the bed before dropping down. His eyes never left Sakura’s as he tried to process the news.

“Surprise? Geez, if I knew you were going to freak out this much I would have prepared you for this,” Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she approached Kakashi’s still form. “Do you need some water?” Her eyes narrowed, “or something stronger? Maybe an aspirin or two?”

Kakashi took a deep breath as the overwhelming shock wore off. “I-I’m fine.” His gaze dropped down to her stomach, the faint outline of a bump that would grow overtime showing. He slowly reached out to rest his hand on her slightly protruding belly, a small smile starting to form on his lips.

“I have to say,” Sakura said, placing her hand over Kakashi’s, “you handled this better than when I told you I was pregnant with Sakumo.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Kakashi defended, eyes still trained on Sakura’s stomach.

“You fainted the first time,” Sakura deadpanned. “You were out for almost an hour.”

“Half an hour,” he argued, glancing at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “The point is you fainted.”

Kakashi chuckled and pushed himself up onto his feet. He cupped her face, and pressed a kiss to her temple, nose, and then her lips. Pulling away, Kakashi rested his head against hers. 

“I love you,” he said quietly.

  
Sakura smiled softly. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely live for KakaSaku children.
> 
> Anywho, sorry for the long wait, but I’m just gonna set myself up for the most general answer and say school. Just, school. Yeah… I actually started this chapter in October. October! I’ve had like 6 weeks in total of some sort of school break that I could have used to get this done but no. I stay my procrastinated self and put it off last minute and when I actually write I get writer’s block and words just don’t do. Okay, I’m done ranting. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and until next time!


	9. Buried Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You weren’t supposed to die,” she uttered softly. “You said-promised...” Sakura’s voice cracked towards the end, the unspoken words left behind.
> 
> ‘You promised you’d never leave me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I am so sorry for this. I get angsty when I’m sick. Buy hey, super fast update!
> 
> Warning: Character Death
> 
> Chapter Title/Inspiration: Buried Beneath by Red

**_But I've tried to live without_ **

**_I'm suffocating I need you to breathe_ **

**_So reach down and pull me up_ **

**_Pull me out before I am buried beneath_ **

* * *

 

**_Chunin & Anbu-Age 16_ **

Smoke. That’s all she could see as it riddled the air turning the once blue, clear sky into bundles of ashy gray and black. Faint outlines of buildings crashing to the ground could be seen, each collapsing one by one. She passed by numerous shinobi along the way, not one was clear of any type of injury. 

After ordering them to report to the medical tents set up, Sakura kept running. It was probably selfish on her part, sending them away when she could have stopped to help, but at the moment they didn’t  _ matter.  _ She had to find him. She just had to.

While treating the injured along with Shizune and Ino, Sakura would glance at the entrance for any familiar face. She needed to know of her loved ones were safe. 

Yet none came through the door. 

Sakura could sense that many of her comrades (her friends) were still here with the exception of Team Gai, Yamato-taichou, and Sai who were on a mission. 

The only chakra signature she couldn’t get a hold of was Kakashi’s.

She pushed herself to go faster, hoping that she would see something,  _ anything _ that could tell her that he’s alive.

However, it seemed that fate was not on her side. 

Through the smoke, Sakura could see something sticking out from underneath a pile of rubble. The closer she got, the faster her heart dropped until it seemed to have completely come to a stop.

Buried beneath the heap of broken cement blocks and metal rods was her teammate. 

Tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees beside him. His once silver hair was matted in blood, the weight of it making his hair shield his face. 

“Kakashi?” Sakura breathed out, her hand shakily reaching forward to check his pulse. She  _ needed  _ to see. Make sure that this was just some cruel joke. That he didn’t die by the hands of the enemy, that he just passed out from chakra exhaustion like always.

But there was no pulse. His heart stopped beating completely. 

Ugly sobs wracked her frame, her arms wrapping around herself as she unconsciously leaned forward.

Kakashi was  _ dead.  _ He wasn’t coming back. The thought made her cry harder. 

There would be no more teasing each other. No more friendly spars during training. No more hopes of bringing Sasuke back and being  _ Team 7  _ once more. That dream was long gone, just like Kakashi. There would just be no more…  _ anything. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Asura Path on the ground unmoving. He was actually able to kill one of them.

Sakura raised her hand to wipe the tears away before biting her thumb and slamming it to the ground in front of her. A small puff of smoke appeared before her, then it slowly started dissipating to reveal a small slug. 

“Sakura-san,” Katsuyu said. “How can I assist you?” 

“I-I need you to report to Tsunade-sama and tell her that Kakashi defeated one of the Six Paths.” With each word, Sakura found it harder to breath. 

It must have shown because Katsuyu had yet to leave. “Kakashi-san defeated one? Where is he?” 

Sakura flinched before pointing behind the summon. 

But Katsuyu didn’t need to turn around to know that something went wrong. She already knew.

“Ah, I see,” the slug replied, her voice thick with sorrow. “I’ll report to Lady Tsunade now.” And then she was gone, the only indication that she was here was the small puddle of slime left behind. 

Sakura stared at the space Katsuyu occupied just moments before. Time passed and what felt like hours was really only a couple of seconds. 

Finally gathering the courage, Sakura looked back towards her fallen teammate and began digging him out of the rubble. She chucked the cement blocks as far away as she could, as if the pieces burned her skin whenever they came in contact with her. 

With the last of the bricks out of the way, Sakura laced her arms underneath Kakashi’s shoulders and pulled. She struggled at first, but she was finally able to drag him out. She sat down and crossed her legs all the while never letting go of Kakashi.

She hugged him tightly, too afraid to let go. 

Fat droplets raced down her cheeks, her lips quivering as she spoke.

“You weren’t supposed to die,” she uttered softly. “You said- _ promised _ ...” Sakura’s voice cracked towards the end, the unspoken words left behind.

_ ‘You promised you’d never leave me.’ _

* * *

 

“Lady Tsunade, Sakura-san sent me to report to you.” Katsuyu was settled in Tsunade’s palm.

“What is it Lady Katsuyu?” Tsunade asked, her anxiety rising. “Is she injured?”

“No,” Katsuyu replied quietly, “she isn’t. She wanted me to tell you that Kakashi-san defeated one of the Six Paths.”

Tsunade’s eyes widened. “He what? You mean the Hatake brat was able to take one down?”

“Y-yes, Lady Tsunade.” Tsunade frowned at the slug’s reply. Something wasn’t right.

“Lady Katsuyu, I know there’s something you aren’t telling me,” her voice revealed no anger, only concern.

A moment of silence passed before Katsuyu spoke, and the words she uttered went straight to her heart.

“Kakashi-san was killed in the battle.”

“I… I see. Thank you Lady Katsuyu. You are dismissed.” The summon left in a cloud of smoke, yet Tsunade didn’t notice.

A lone tear made its way down her face.

_ ‘I’m sorry Sakumo. I failed to keep your son safe.’  _

She gritted her teeth as a wave of anger coursed through her.

_ ‘Pein will pay for all the destruction he has caused.’ _

She sincerely hoped that Naruto is on his way back to the village.

* * *

 

The first thing he could sense was warmth. 

He slowly got up, eyes roaming around. Not that there was much to look at as pitch blackness surrounded him like a never ending void.  

Kakashi started walking forward, the strange warming sensation becoming more prominent the further he went. Suddenly, a flicker of light caught his eyes. 

He started running, the closer he got, the more distinguishable the figure became. 

A fire. Beside that was a man sitting in front of the flames.

“That you, Kakashi?” The man said, turning to give Kakashi a clear view of who he was.

“So this is where you’ve been.” His voice sounded so small. 

“Will you tell me about yourself,” Sakumo asked, watching as Kakashi sat on the rock next to him.

“There’s not that much important stuff to tell.”

“It didn’t ask for the important details. I just want to know about  _ you. _ ”

“It’s going to take a while.”

“That’s fine, we have all the time we need.”

“So, father,” Kakashi started.

* * *

 

“Tsunade-sama. I couldn’t sense Kakashi-kun in the village. Is he out on a mission?”

Tsunade bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the ground. The silence told Naruto everything he needed to know.

“I see,” he said quietly. “Gamakichi, please take Tsunade away from here and find Sakura-chan.” Naruto’s eyes flashed with anger, his gaze meeting Pein’s.

“I  _ will  _ kill you,” he snarled, “for harming this village.”

* * *

 

When Tsunade was brought to Sakura, the older woman couldn’t help the ache in her heart at seeing her apprentice crying over Kakashi. Because even after all Tsunade has been through, she’s still a firm believer that people the young medic’s age should not feel the pain of loss.

Especially when it was someone they loved more than anything. 

Her breathing became heavier as her vision blurred. She could faintly hear Sakura gasp as the pink haired medic gently laid her teammates body on the ground and rushed to her side.

“Ts-Tsunade-sama!” Her voice was panicked.

Yet her honey colored eyes stayed glued onto the still figure on the ground, her heart heavy 

_ ‘I’m so sorry, Sakura-chan.’ _

That was her last thought before she passed out

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry Kakashi,” Sakumo whispered, guilt sinking in as Kakashi told him about everything. The pain he went through, the hate and scorn just because he was the son of The White Fang. 

“I understand why you did it,” Kakashi said.

Sakumo’s eyes widened as he stared at his son. 

“I understand… and I forgive you for it.” 

The older man’s gaze softened as a smile tugged at his lips. He turned to look back towards the fire. “I didn’t think we’d die so young.” He glanced at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. “Especially not you.”

“That’s the life of a shinobi.” Kakashi closed his eyes. “We fight for what we think is right, and if we die in the process, it’s without regret.”

“But that doesn’t apply to you, does it?”

Kakashi sighed and looked at the fire. “I left someone behind,” he mumbles. “And I promised her I’d never leave.” Kakashi met his father’s eyes. “I guess that’s my only regret.”

It was at that moment that Sakumo knew. It was _too early_ for his son to die. He was too young, he _still has_ a future. 

At that moment, a beam of green light envelops his son.

“It’s too early for you, my boy,” Sakumo says with a smile on his face. The light is growing brighter, shining through the darkness that surrounded the pair. “There must be something you’re still meant to do in the world of the living.”

“Father…”

The emotion in that single word warms his heart, and it feels as if he had been waiting forever just to hear it. “Thank you for forgiving me. Now I can move on in peace and finally see your mother again.”

He watches as Kakashi returns to the living world, but not before parting with his final words.

“We’re both proud of you.”

* * *

 

Kakashi awoke with a jolt, pushing himself upright and breathing heavily. Was it just a dream? He was sure that he died, so why was he here? He ran a shaky hand through his sweat covered hair as he took in his surroundings. 

But there wasn’t much to look at. His heart dropped as he realized that everything was gone. He stiffened. 

_ ‘Sakura.’  _ Was she alright? Did anything happen to her? What if… What if she died? 

He was panicking now.  _ ‘Where is she?’  _ He tried to push himself onto his feet, but he kept falling back down.

“Kakashi?” He tensed as he turned around. The first thing he noticed were her bright emerald eyes peering back at him. Kakashi could see tears gathering in the corners as she sprinted closer to him.

She dropped down and wrapped her arms around him. “I-I thought I’d lost you forever,” Sakura cried.

Kakashi’s gaze softened as he returned her embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re damn right you’re sorry!” Sakura pulled back slightly to glare at him. “You idiot! What were you  _ thinking! _ Why didn’t you wait for help?!”

“There was no time…” He winced at his own excuse and closed his eyes, waiting for her to hit him over the head.

But it never came. He peeked an eye open, only to find Sakura staring at him, silent tears streaming down her face.    


Kakashi slowly raised his hand and held it up to her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing away the tears. “It’s okay,” he said quietly. “Everything’s going to be okay.” 

“I know it is. But,” Sakura swallowed thickly, “I could have lost you. If it wasn’t for Naruto-sensei, you’d still be…” Her words cut off towards the end as she couldn’t bring herself to say it. 

Kakashi dropped his hand from her cheek, instead taking a hold of her hand. “I saw my father,” he murmured, the words almost inaudible.

Sakura gasped, her hand tightening around his. “Kakashi…”

“I forgave him. For everything.”

“And what did he say.”

Kakashi smiled. “He told me that he was proud of me, and that he can finally move on to see my mother again.”

“I’m glad that you were able to get closure,” Sakura said.

“Yeah, so am I.”

“Well, come on. We need to go find Naruto-sensei.”

“One problem with that.” Sakura looked at him confused. “I need help moving. I sort of can’t get up.”

Sakura let out a small giggle before bursting into a fit of laughter. Kakashi joined in soon after. The words his father said to him still fresh in his mind. 

_ “There must be something you’re still meant to do in the world of the living.” _

‘ _ Yeah,’  _ he agreed, glancing towards Sakura. ‘ _ Maybe there is.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Don’t kill me, it still ended with some fluff! I really enjoyed this chapter, and I think it is my favorite one so far. Again, I’m sorry for the feels, but hey, we got some Papa Sakumo action in here! I could have made it worse, but no, I’m feeling nice. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for any mistakes, and until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments and suggestions for new chapters down below!


End file.
